Frigid
Frigid, more commonly refered to as The Last Emperor is the last remaining changeling alive, having personally destrodied his people's homeworld. He is the only known offspring of Cooler and current leader of the Planet Trade Organization, He stepped in and assumed complete control during the power vacuum created with the deaths of his grandfather, uncle and father. While not in direct succession to the throne, his rule was widly challenged, especially once his uncle was restored to life through the use of Earth's Dragon Balls. However, once the death of Freiza was confirmed once again the hands of the earth Sayian Goku, the rebellion against Frigid's rule came to a close. Appearance: Frigid's appearance in his base form is similar to that of Frieza's Final Form, though his skin is a pure-white as opposed to the deep-purple of his father. Frigid shares his father's height, being roughly the same height as a standard Saiyan warrior. He's distinctively more masculine in appearance than his uncle Frieza, being quite muscular. Frigid sports several armor-like carapaces on his shoulders, chest, shin and head; these are natural and latered changed in appearance when he enfused himself with Namekian dna. In this altered state his tail's tip is sharpened similar to that of a barb with two pointly antennas jutting out above his ears. Personality: WIP Frigid handles problems in an intellectual and serious manner. History: Techniques and Abilities * Sonic Warp – Frieza does rapid movement that looks like he teleports, similar to the Afterimage Technique. * [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Exploding_Wave Exploding Wave] – With a swift upwards motion of the hand, Frigid manipulates his ki to disrupt the planet's geomagnetic field and create a massive atomic explosion that has the potential to cause an almost endless crater in the desired area. * [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Flight Flight] – The ability of flight through the manipulation of ki. * [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Psychokinesis Psychokinesis] – Frigid has strong psychokinetic powers, allowing him to freely levitate objects, such as boulders. He can even lift or move large objects through the air and blow up objects as big as mountains with only his mind. * Ki Blast The most basic form of energy wave. * [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Eye_Beam Darkness Eye Beam] – Precise laser-like beam shot from the eyes. Mild potency, but fast and able to nullify lesser attacks and small projectiles, as well as destroy weaker opponents and obstacles * Death Ball – Frigid creates a spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this Death Ball is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. *'Supernova ' – A more powerful version of the Death Ball used by Frigid to perform the genocide of his people. *'Heightened sense of hearing': Because of the Namekian dna instilled within him Frigid's sense of hearing is far greater than normal. *'Regeneration': Thanks to the Namekian dna Frigid is extremely resilient and capable of healing himself and regenerating body parts instantly, as long as his brains are intact. *'Magic Materialization '– With the Namekian infusion Frigid can create weapons out of nowhere with which to fight his opponents. Commonly used against opponents he feels beneath him. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Sense Ki Sense] – An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels, similar to a scouter. Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:New Characters